


Nova's Nightmare

by OctoAori20



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoAori20/pseuds/OctoAori20
Summary: Nova (Agent 8) has a horrifying, terrible flashback nightmare and remembers a corrupted Agent 3 (Cliff Orion Ezra). [One-off story only! I've no current or future (foreseeable at least-) plans to turn this into a full story.]
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 5





	Nova's Nightmare

“ _Shit…!_ ” The Octoling voice spoke, with a hint of panic, laying upon the ground in an unknown area she had no knowledge of, as her head slowly turned, eyeing her Octoshot and breathed a small sigh of relief. “ _At least my weapon is still by my side… Just… Gotta… Reach it… Almost…!_ ” The voice then said, carefully reaching for her weapon as it suddenly got shot away, letting out a yelp of terror and then looking up to see the source: “ _A-Agent 3?! W-with that weird goo controlling h-him?! Sh-shit…!_ ” She started to really panic, horrified, attempting to scream, but with nothing coming out of her mouth.

“W- _Wait, p-please, I d-didn’t do anything w-wrong!…_ ” The female’s hands immediately were put up in defence, in an attempt to save her own life, but to no avail as the corrupted Agent spoke: “ _Hah! You think that’s gonna fucking save you, you stupid, filthy Octarian? As if!_ ” Agent 3 had spoken, cold, callous and with a cocky, dark smirk. “ _Face it, bitch: You’re inferior to the Inkling race! We fucking won the war centuries ago, and that shit ain’t gonna fucking change!”_ The Agent loaded his weapon, taking direct aim at the terrified Agent 8, letting out a chilling chortle. 

“ _And now… It’s time for your bitch-ass to say farewell, Agent 8 — Or should I say… Nova?_ ” The last words from his mouth poured out, placing a foot upon her torso, finger slowly pulling the trigger, until about the halfway point, whereupon he ended up firing off the shot, with Nova screaming both in the nightmare and in the real world, jolting awake as she buried her face in her hands after a few moments, sobbing just loud enough to where a familiar voice spoke: “N-Nova?! _Wh-what happened?! A-are you okay?!_ ” The male voice spoke to her, in a worried panic, waking up as well in a rush, with a look of worry on his face.

“I-I had a n-nightmare, Cliff…!” Nova’s voice spoke in a deeply troubled, sad and terrified manner, cracking slightly as she sniffled and continued to sob: “Y-you w-were under the influence of that corruption slime an-and…! Y-you de-decided to end my life a-and called me a ‘motherfucker’ and a-a ‘bitch’…!” Nova had now started to sob even harder, as Cliff wrapped his arms around her form, comforting her with a kind-hearted back rub to put Nova at ease. “…I would never, _ever_ call you _any_ of those nasty, harmful words, Nova…” Cliff would reassure her with a small, warm and loving smile, the same one that ended up winning her heart over after the terrifying battle to escape the underground.

  
  


Soon, she’d gaze at Cliff, still having tears filling her eyes, her fears now being toned down, but still there, gazing at his soft, calm, loving and warm green hues before finally mustering up a question: “…D-do you really mean that, Cliffy?…” She had wondered, with Cliff taking but a moment to firmly answer with a calm, gentle nod, taking her hands. “…I absolutely _refuse_ to use such rude, mean, derogatory words and use them against you.” A playful, yet tired, wink would be fired off at her to calm her down and reaffirm that he truly loved her, not caring whether she was an Octoling or not, for her type were no longer the enemy, but a normal, productive member of society, willing to help anyone out.

Shockingly, suddenly, Nova had wrapped her arms around the male she had decided was her lifelong partner, whom she would love for the rest of her life, hugging him tightly as she rested her head on his shoulders, with Cliff quickly, gently and lovingly taking his right hand and slowly, calmly and lightly moved it so that her gaze met his once more, with him slowly leaning in to give her a small, kind and loving kiss. “There;” he’d say first, then continued. “Are you able to sleep after that?” Cliff decided to ask, checking. Nova soon reluctantly nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep with her arms wrapped around Cliff’s form and even showed a small smile of comfort as she rested.


End file.
